


《沉沦》02

by Oasis19



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oasis19/pseuds/Oasis19
Relationships: 莫关山/贺天
Kudos: 52





	《沉沦》02

贺天把人按在墙上，目光有些阴鸷的看了眼他发红的腺体，还是一片从未被人侵犯过的稚嫩肌肤，贺天从不与他亲近，也没有情侣间的那种亲昵，甚至连吻都没有真正吻过一次莫关山，更不会标记他，把人圈在自己身边。  
“操……放开我…”  
贺天一只手掐住他的后颈，把人死死按在冰凉的墙上，莫关山原本白嫩的脸现在憋的通红，贺天偏了偏头，故意释放了些信息素，狭小的房间里瞬间充斥着醉人的酒香，一下子冲昏了莫关山的感官，他咬着唇发出呜咽难耐的声音：“唔…”莫关山心中难受，浑身却止不住的燥热难耐，眼睛不禁泛了泪水，自己的真心怎么就这么容易被糟蹋。  
“想要了？”贺天凑近他的后颈轻轻吐气，一只手从他的衣摆下伸了进去，那人的腰腹敏感润滑，在床上时贺天只要轻轻一吻，就能惹得对方起伏呻吟。贺天的手顺着裤缝滑了进去，抚过柔软的臀肉，却丝毫没有留恋，在莫关山震惊之余，贺天已经强硬的扯下了他的裤子，大好光景瞬间暴露在空气中，少年白嫩的臀部布满了紫红的痕迹，大腿根青青紫紫，一道道掐痕，穴口处有明显撕裂的痕迹，然而此时粘腻的汁水又缓缓渗了出来。  
太羞耻了。  
“别……啊——”莫关山还没反应过来，贺天已经直接顶了进去，莫关山双腿打颤，却把呻吟尖叫硬生生咽了下去。  
贺天扶着他精瘦有力的腰肢，大力冲撞，低沉压抑的喘气声勾出一片淫靡……  
“咳咳…”不知道过了多久，莫关山微微动了动身子，浑身犹如被车重重反复碾压过，他眼皮沉重，睁开眼时天色已经昏黄了些，他费力爬了起来，几乎用尽周身力气，红着眼看了快狼狈的下身，飞快得揉了把眼睛，提上了满是尘土的运动裤。

自从那日，莫关山已经三四天没有和贺天说过话了，贺天也没有联系过他，他倒也觉得自在，那个人给他的温柔少得可怜，多数时间都是强制与冷漠，不知道自己是真的纯情还是傻得透顶，竟然就这么甘心被他不被标记的上了一次又一次。  
有时候莫关山也搞不懂，他到底看上了贺天哪一点，是曾经为自己解得围，还是无意中得关怀，让他能够如此低声下气的被他操。  
说到底，还是自己贱罢了。  
莫关山放下了刚刚擦干净的茶杯，抬头看了眼墙上的表，已经九点了，老板有事让他帮忙看店，他看了看街上零零散散的行人，觉得时间不早了，便转身关了灯。莫关山才走出门，发觉天空竟落了雨，他有些淡漠的望了望黑蓝的天空，不慌不忙的套上了卫衣的帽子。  
“呜…呜呜……”  
疾步快走的莫关山随意的瞥了眼巷口，一下子顿住了，一双湿漉漉的眼睛有些胆怯的露了出来，雨水打湿了它的金黄毛发，在噼里啪啦的雨声中，夹杂着细微的一声：“汪…呜……”  
莫关山心里犹豫了片刻：“操……”他有些急躁的走了过去，把小家伙从纸箱里抱了出来，小小的一只，瘦的可怜，浑身懂得发抖，不过模样倒是可人，性子也讨喜，一个劲往莫关山怀里钻：“呜呜呜…”莫关山把它抱得近了些，软乎乎一团，总觉得自己和它相似的很，仿佛是自言自语：“就一晚……”  
“汪～”小黄狗似乎听懂了，叫声也带了些活力，莫关山嘴角抿起一摸浅浅的微笑。抱着小黄刚站起来，就愣住了。  
他看着面前打着伞的男人，脸上的笑容霎时间僵住了，莫关山不自觉地后退了一步，长睫沾了雨水，在贺天眼里有些莫名的怜人，“你怎么…在这里？”  
贺天像是才反应过来，目光扫过莫关山全身，有些不满的皱了皱眉，撑着伞走了过去，给他遮了雨。怀里的小黄突然露出了头，朝着贺天叫了两声。贺天的目光里带了几分难得的温柔，伸出一只手想抚掉莫关山脸上的雨水，对方却下意识的躲开了：“怕我？”  
“鬼才怕你！”莫关山抬头狠狠看了贺天一眼。贺天看着他轻笑两声，想了想道：“我没吃饭，去给我做饭吧。”  
“我才不去！我要回家。”莫关山很直接的拒绝了，想起几天前的经历他就浑身发怵。  
“你敢不去？”贺天一只手搭在了莫关山的肩膀上，微微侧头看他，眼神深不可测，让他有些胆怯。

莫关山跟在贺天身后，小心翼翼的抱着小黄狗，却不知应该怎么办，生怕贺天一个生气把它给丢了出去。  
“把它放地上吧。”贺天回头道，莫关山乖乖照做了。  
贺天从卧室里出来，走到莫关山面前，淡淡瞥了眼他湿透得卫衣：“把衣服脱了。”对方却紧张的攥紧了手，神色有些犹豫，贺天看着倒也好笑，故意逗了他一会儿，才把手中的体恤递给了他：“想什么呢。”莫关山这才明白贺天只是想给自己换身衣服，于是转过了身。  
贺天本来没有打算找莫关山，晚上在家发现下雨了，不知怎的忽然就想到了学校旁边经常喂食的那只小黄狗，于是打着伞找了过去。谁曾想，却看见了那个熟悉的身影，灰色卫衣被雨水打湿了一大半，而看着小狗时的神色却是那么温柔，是贺天不曾见过的莫关山，贺天的心像是被什么触动了，一下子定在了那里，看那人把满身雨水的小黄抱进了怀里。直到对上那人恐惧的目光，他才反应过来。  
此时莫关山穿着贺天大一号的白色体恤，显得身形尤为单薄，蝴蝶骨微微隆起，腰肢却又细的仿佛可以一把握住，暖黄的灯光下，那人低着头在厨房忙碌着什么，最初贺天放心莫关山会做饭并且做的很不错时也是有些惊讶的，毕竟他这种不良少年和居家贤惠这种词一点夜搭不上边，但总算是在贺天心里给莫关山增添了积分价值，不再单单是一个暖床的工具。  
贺天突然觉得，莫关山或许根本不是自己想的那样。  
“吓…吓死老子了。”贺天突然出现在莫关山身后，着实把人吓得不轻，那人的手从腰间穿过，虚虚揽着他的腰，莫关山觉得耳侧有些燥热：“你别离那么近。”  
“呵…”贺天埋头笑了声，一口轻咬上了他的耳垂。  
“嘶——”莫关山手中的东西一下子掉了，整个人在贺天怀里半推半就。  
“你身上真的很敏感。”贺天轻轻在他耳边道……

贺天这次并没有欺负莫关山，也算做足了前戏，进去的时候莫关山还是叫出了声，莫关山不知道为什么贺天今天对他尤为怜惜，却还是心甘情愿和他发生了关系。  
“贺天…”睡梦中贺天朦朦胧胧听见莫关山的声音，睁开眼看了看趴在自己身上的红发少年，嘴中断断续续念的都是自己的名字，便伸手轻轻抚了抚他光滑的脊背。


End file.
